


医生play

by ninorin0074658



Category: Arashi (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	医生play

医生检查身体 cp：波多野医生×田茂青志

田茂老师从未想过，第一次请恋人来家里竟会是这样的境况。  
叮咚。叮咚。是门铃声。  
田茂试图撑起身子，但马上就被腰背部的疼痛拉扯回床板。从枕头下拽出手机，飞快的打了几个字又重新趴回床上去。  
「钥匙在门口的地毯下面。」  
没过半分钟，他便听见了锁芯被打开的脆响和甜点口味的“お邪魔します”。  
很快卧室门也被推开，波多野带着医院特有的消毒肥皂味道坐到他的身边，双手自然的搭上他的腰，上来就是一句埋怨，“怎么这么不小心。”  
“我也不想啊，兴致上来了就。。。啊！”突然按到腰侧某一点疼的田茂差点跳起来。  
“很疼？”  
“要不你试试。。。啊！”又是精准的一按，田茂的颈部向后弯起一个优美的曲线。  
“应该是背阔肌拉伤了，”波多野一边为他放松肌肉一边唠叨着他不让人省心的恋人，“你马上就30岁了，还把自己当十几岁的小伙子吗，要开始注意自己的身体啦。。。”  
“好啰嗦哎你，明明也是快30的人，却和60岁一样唠叨。”  
顺着肌肉的纹理一下一下捋过去，突然感到身下的人往里缩了一下，似乎在躲避什么。按照道理来说，这里不是肌肉的起止点，不会有这么大的痛感才对，波多野疑惑的揪起衣角，无视田茂‘不要’的惊呼，猛地把宽松的T恤掀了半截。  
半个拳头大小的淤青在白皙的皮肤上显得格外刺眼，刺的波多野的眼睛痛的想要流泪。轻轻抚上那块淤青，细细地摩挲，撩的田茂的心痒痒的。  
“没事啦，不过是被高速球砸了一下而已，这点小伤。。。啊啊啊啊！你不要突然发力好嘛。”  
“不行，我要给你做个全面检查，不然谁知道你还有多少伤瞒着我。”说着把T恤推倒腋窝处，手也抓住居家裤的边缘要往下拽，田茂用手在背后胡乱的挥舞希望能阻碍波多野的步伐，可惜被他反剪在背后，刚从内裤里暴露出的小屁股还结结实实挨了两巴掌。  
腰上有伤几乎瘫痪的田茂很快便被身强力壮的波多野剥了个精光，用炽热的目光上下审查着。  
每一处细小的伤痕都被温柔地吻过，大小的淤青都被涂了活血化瘀的精油仔细按摩，似乎能感到精油渗透进皮肤，伤处感觉凉丝丝的，身体里的血液却感觉一点一点在向沸点靠近。  
波多野打开医药箱里的凡士林沾了一坨，掰开田茂小巧的臀瓣就连着手指一同送进了他身体里。  
“唔。。。为什么。。。”  
“所谓全面的检查就是要里里外外全都查到啊，更何况，青志你也很想要了不是吗？”见恋人害羞的把脸埋在被子里，波多野继续用言语和手指撩拨他的神经，“啊，青志前列腺的位置真是和教科书说的一模一样啊，一找就找到了。”  
恶意的戳刺换来恋人甜腻的呻吟，脸也完全埋进床里，只留下一对红红的耳根。“反应也是，和书上一模一样，简直标准的可爱。”  
“你都看了，哈啊。。。什么鬼书！”  
“当然是小黄书啦~为了把青志森赛伺候舒服我可是下了很大的功夫哦~舒服吗？“  
手指不知不觉加到了三根，在身体里翻搅着，强烈的异物感肯定不能说舒服，但要说不舒服，从尾椎和小腹部升起的快感也是不容人说谎地直冲大脑皮层。然而这都不重要，因为田茂早就没了平日里的伶牙俐齿，颅腔内的内容物都被那三根手指搅成了浆糊，以至于那三根手指抽出去的时候他的感到大脑一片空白。  
波多野真就像做完检查似的，得出了“青志你还是挺健康”的结论，看起来一副‘你没事我就可以走了’的架势。  
田茂知道，以自己现在的身体，做完全套的话腰就废了。但不做完的话。。。那个该死的医生绝对是故意的！在身后黑洞一样的空虚感和腰部已经在按摩下稍微缓解的疼痛之间，他的意识似乎在被两个人疯狂的撕扯。  
不能让他得逞。  
一定不能让他得逞。  
不能妥协。  
不能求他。  
他肯定也忍不住了。  
一定要让他先开口。  
在这样不断的洗脑下，欲火竟真的慢慢平息下去了。波多野不得不惊讶于田茂的自制力，他自己的分身反而越来越坚挺了，真是丢人。本来想要看恋人红着脸求自己解救他，现在自己反倒成了那个忍不住的人。  
“青志还真是善于管理自己的身体呢~是在下输了呐。田茂老师，帮帮我吧，嗯？”  
“我。。。我是个病人，你别乱来啊！”  
“你就这样别动，只是看着青志你的身体，就能让我射出来哦~”  
他还真的是安分的看着，解开裤子便自己撸动起来。田茂把头埋在被子里不敢回头看他，即使这样也能感受到炽热的视线落在自己的肩颈、脊背、臀峰、脚踝。。。视线虽是个无形的东西，但有了感情的催化，便像那燎原之火，整个人都被灼伤了。  
“嗯，哈。。。青志。。。”  
耳边的喘息声在黑暗中显得空旷而色情至极。就在田茂觉得自己都要硬了的时候，突然感到屁股被浇上一股热流，他默默攥紧被角，将脸埋得更深，甚至到了要窒息的地步。


End file.
